Toffee Tower
- | characters = Mr. Yeti | champion = Clockwork King | new = N/A | released = October 1, 2014 | difficulty = Medium | previous = Choco Rio Grande | next = Boneyard Bonanza }} Toffee Tower is the forty-eighth episode of Candy Crush Saga and is the sixth and final episode of World Eight. This episode was released on October 1, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Clockwork King. Story Before episode: Mr. Yeti is asleep on the tower. After episode: Tiffi wakes up Mr. Yeti by using an air horn. However, Mr. Yeti falls, but it is unknown what happened to Mr. Yeti. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels This episode contains levels 696-710. *Easiest level: [[Level 697|'Level 697']] *Hardest levels: Level 699 and Level 709 There are 5 ingredient levels , 4 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , and 2 timed levels . Gallery Toffee Tower Beginning.png|Before story Toffee Tower End.png|After story Level 696 Reality.png|Level 696 - |link=Level 696 Level 697 Reality.png|Level 697 - |link=Level 697 Level 698 Reality.png|Level 698 - |link=Level 698 Level 699 Reality.png|Level 699 - |link=Level 699 Level 700 Reality new.png|Level 700 - |link=Level 700 Level 701 Reality before.png|Level 701 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 701 Level 701 Reality after.png|Level 701 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 701 Level 702 Reality.png|Level 702 - |link=Level 702 Level 703 Reality.png|Level 703 - |link=Level 703 Level 704 Reality.png|Level 704 - |link=Level 704 Level 705 Reality.png|Level 705 - |link=Level 705 Level 706 Reality.png|Level 706 - |link=Level 706 Level 707 Reality.png|Level 707 - |link=Level 707 Level 708 Reality.png|Level 708 - |link=Level 708 Level 709 Reality.png|Level 709 - |link=Level 709 Level 710 Reality.png|Level 710 - |link=Level 710 Toffee Tower Map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the 5th episode in which there was no text in the story. *This is the first episode since Sweet Surprise to have two timed levels. *This episode has 2 levels with 75 moves, 696 and 700. *This is the second episode in the entire game to have more ingredients levels than jelly levels. The first was Bubblegum Bridge. *This is the sixth time an episode's name shares a word with another episode name in Reality, with Licorice Tower (which is ironically enough the first episode since Candy Town not to have any timed levels). The first time was with Candy Town, Candy Factory, Candy Clouds and Candy Kaiju, second time with Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn, third time with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon, fourth with Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill, and fifth with Crunchy Courtyard and Crunchy Castle. If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be a total of eight times (adding Sleepy Slopes and Sleepy Sunrise, Funky Factory and Funky Fortress, and Blooming Bakery and Bonkers Bakery). **This is the first episode in Reality to have the second word be the same as another episode's (that is, Licorice Tower). If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be second time (Blooming Bakery and Bonkers Bakery). *This is the first episode to have the same mascot as another episode's (Mr. Yeti was first introduced in Chocolate Mountains). *This is the second episode in the whole entire game to have 3 consecutive ingredient levels in a single episode, those being 707, 708 and 709. The first episode was Wafer Windmill. *This episode contains no cake bombs. *This episode contains no toffee tornadoes as they are absent again. This contradicted many people's predictions that the toffee tornadoes would return, as the episode is called '''Toffee '''Tower. *This is the second episode in the game to have fewer than 5 jelly levels. *This is the second episode to be released later in the day, first being Cereal Sea. * This episode has the longest string of non-jelly levels, which consist of 8 of them. Second is the string of the 7 first Candy order levels from 126 to 132. * The hands on the clock point to 1:30. Category:World Eight Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Medium episodes